Wedding Bells
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: Who knew the spunky Mickie James was going to be the one to tie the Viper down. A New Years Wedding. One-Shot. Dedecated to Maria! Love Ya, girl.


**Disclaimer- I don't won anything. **

**A/N- This one-shot is for one of my FF besties, Maria (xXxRysieMicksKellsRiaxXx). Hope you like it. **

**Wedding Bells (Mickie/Randy) **

Mickie looked into the mirror a white dress hugged all her curves, looking beautiful against her tan skin. It was strapless with a tight top and a flowy white bottom. Her honey brown locks were in curls cascading down her back. She had a bump in her hair and a small white tiara. "How do I look?"

Maria Hardy, Maryse Ouellet, Michelle McCool and Barbara Blank looked on. Their friend looked beautiful. Who knew she was going to be the one to tie the Viper down.

"Beautiful." Maria said trying to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes. She always got emotional at wedding, especially if she was the one who had designed the dress.

Maryse, Michelle, and Barbara nodded in agreement.

"You do too." Mickie said looking at her friends.

Michelle, Maryse and Barbara were wearing pastel yellow dresses that flowed to their feet. Maria being the maid of honor had on a different styled dress but still the same beautiful color.

"Thank you." Maryse said flipping her hair back.

They laughed at her friends antics.

"So are you ready?" Michelle asked her friend.

Mickie looked at them before turning to look at the mirror again "Yes, I am ready to go out there and get married to the man of my dreams."

Maryse gave them a wicked smile "Mickie your missing something."

Mickie turned around, her eyes frantic "What."

Maryse laughed taking out a box out of her bag "Some thing old." Maryse took out a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "My mom gave them to me she wore them to her wedding, but since I'm not getting married I want you to put them on."

"Yet." Mickie said remembering the platinum blonde's boyfriend. A tear slipped down her cheek "Thank you, Rysie."

Maryse nodded helping the brunette put them on.

"Something blue." Michelle said stepping forward with a beautiful brooch. She pinned it to Mickie's hair, making sure it look beautiful.

"Something borrowed." Barbara said handing her he lucky thin silver bracelet.

Mickie put it on.

"Something new. Other than the dress." Maria said giving Mickie a pink Victoria Secret bag.

Mickie giggled taking out a lacy white garter. She bent down to put it on, thankful that her dress wasn't a big puffy one. "Now I'm ready."

They all nodded at the beautiful bride.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

"Come in." Barbara exclaimed.

A man with brown hair made his way in "You ready honey."

Mickie nodded "Yes daddy."

He nodded offering his arm to her "My baby is all grown up."

Mickie sniffed "Oh daddy, your going to make me cry."

Maria sniffed as well "Me too."

The girls laughed at their friend. Maria had always been emotional, especially at her own wedding.

"Come on baby girl, its time." he said and they left the room.

Randy was already waiting at the altar.

Next went Maria and Jeff Hardy, after them Michelle McCool and Mark Calaway, after them Maryse Ouellet and John Cena and finally Barbara Blank and Chris Jericho.

Randy looked on with a smile as his best friends came down to accompany in the most important day of his life.

The music started and Randy couldn't keep his eyes off his bride. He was the luckiest SOB in the whole wide world. Mickie looked like she was floating down the isle and she looked like she was glowing. Finally Mickie came to stand next to him, giving him a tearful smile they tuned to the pastor.

**"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to witness the joining in marriage of Randal Orton and Mickie James. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Mr. James nodded as he retreated to him seat.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between a man and a woman. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserved daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."

And the wedding went on. And finally it was time to say their vows to each other.

Randy took a deep breath taking Mickie's small hand in his own. "Mickie I know that we weren't the best of friends when we meet each other, but we did act civil. And I'm glad that you decided to make me the happiest man on earth. I need you to keep me on my toes and need someone who wont put up with any of my BS. Without you there is no me."

Mickie smiled at him staring into his eyes "Ever since I meet you I have had a small crush on you. I know I acted slightly mean towards you, I'm sorry. When I started getting to know you I knew you were going to be mine. I didn't listen so my friends when they told me to stay away and for that I'm glad. And your right Randy you need someone to keep you on your toes, and I'm glad that someone is me."

The pastor said a few words. And soon Jeff and Maria's two year old walked forward and handed them the rings.

"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love, and as the symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." Randy said repeating what the pastor was saying, he placed the white gold ring on Mickie's finger.

"I give you this ring, as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity. With this ring, I thee wed." Mickie placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the State of Missouri and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Now, son... you may kiss your bride."

Randy gently took his new bride in his arms giving her a kiss, just as the clock singled the new year. "I love you Mickie."

"Love you Randy." Mickie said back before they turned to face their family and friends.

"May I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton!"

The newly weds walked down the isle, they were going to make the new year, their year.

**A/N- Hope you like it Maria! Thank for the one-shot you made me. I loved it. Love you girl, have a Happy New Year! **

**Love, Josie :D **


End file.
